


Don't believe everything you hear

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, newt is insecure, sometimes he forgets percival loves him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Newt comes by MACUSA to bring Percy lunch/meet him for lunch. He overhears something out of context between Percy and an auoror/group of auoros that makes him think Percival doesn't want him anymore (could be just dating or already married). I'm a sucker for angsty hurt/comfort





	Don't believe everything you hear

“I can’t stand him anymore.”

Newt freezes at the angry tone in his boyfriend’s voice. The door of Percival’s office is just slightly opened, so he can’t see him nor the person he’s talking to.

“Don’t be so harsh on him, boss.” Oh, Newt knows that voice, he’s one of the aurors that works with Tina, Fontaine.

Newt pulls the paper bag closer to his chest. He wonders if he should wait or just knock at the door and make his presence known. He decides for the first.

“No, you don’t understand,” Percival huffs, irritated. “He’s so distracted and clumsy, he clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing and almost ruins every single operation we work on.”

Newt looks at the bag, thinking about the pastries he has brought from Jacob’s bakery to share with Percival. At least that thought distracts him from the sensation the conversation is hearing is actually about him.

But that’s ridiculous, it’s just his anxiety playing tricks on him.

“I’m just tired of him,” Percival admits.

Newt bites his lip so hard he hurts himself, he doesn’t move though. He breathes and tells himself it doesn’t mean anything, they haven’t even mentioned his name.

“I really don’t want to intrude, but is this because of what happened with the hippogriff?”

Outside, the magizoologist shivers, he remembers that day, he had walked inside, ignoring Percival’s order to stay by his side. He was taking care of the poor creature when someone scared him and the hippogriff reacted out of instinct, hurting Newt.

Percival told him he wasn’t mad, but maybe he was… Maybe he still is.

“Perhaps,” his boyfriend says and Newt feels like a stab in his chest.

They’re talking about him.

“Boss, I know Newt- I mean Mr Scamander got-” a snarl cuts Fontaine off.

Percival is definitely mad. No, he’s pissed.

“I just don’t want him near… I don’t want him here anymore.”

He’s going to break up with him. Newt feels the tears coming from his eyes. He doesn’t wipe them off.

In fact, he stops paying attention and only reacts when the door is opened and Fontaine talks to him.

“Newt! I was wondering why- Are you crying?”

“I’m fine,” he sobs, giving himself away.

“What happened?” Fontaine asks, worried, but Newt doesn’t get to answer him because the auror gets shoved away from him.

Percival has taken his place and is leaning closer with a deeply worried expression on his face.

“Newt, are you okay? Who hurt you?” He demands as his eyes roam over his body looking for injuries.

But Newt only looks at him confused and hurt because that man doesn’t love him anymore and even though he had expected something like that he was not prepared for the pain.

Percival growls and turns his head to glare a Fontaine who takes a step back.

“What did you do to him?”

Fontaine trembles at the aggressive tone and shakes his head vigorously.

“I didn’t, I swear, boss!”

Percival doesn’t believe him, Newt knows it. So he sighs and decides to intervene.

“He didn’t do anything, Percy,”

The Director relaxes and Fontaine takes the opportunity to flee from there. Percival also decides it’s time to move, because he gently pushes Newt inside the office.

“What is it?” Percival asks once they both sitting on the couch.

He caresses Newt’s cheek and looks him in the eyes with a soft, worried expression on his face and honestly Newt wishes he doesn’t because that way it’ll be more difficult for both of them.

  
He lets Percival wipe off the tears under his eyes and sighs.

“If you want to break up with me it’s okay,” Newt mumbles. “I don’t want you to be with me just because you feel like-”

“What are you talking about, Newt?” Percival looks at him, confused and hurt. “Why would I do that? I love you!”

Newt blinks.

“But I heard you talking… You said you couldn’t stand me anymore…”

Percival rolls his eyes, leans forward and presses his forehead to Newt’s. He takes him by the chin and kisses him.

“I wasn’t talking about you,” he assures. “It’s about the new auror, Collins.”

“But I heard my name…” Newt knows he’s being difficult, now that he’s looking into Percival’s eyes he’s sure the man is telling the truth. There’s so much fondness in those dark eyes.

“We were talking about the case with the hippogriff, love,” Percival explains. “Do you remember, right? Collins was the one that tried to use a spell on the creature and that’s why it attacked you.”

He remembers perfectly, but he thought it was him Percival was angry with.

“You got hurt,” Percival shivers at the memory and takes Newt in his arms. “I can’t forgive him for that.”

So it turns out his boyfriend is angry with one of his aurors because of what happened that day.

“I don’t want him near you,” the Director whispers and nuzzles Newt’s neck.

And Newt giggles because now, with Percival wrapped around him, trying to steal another kiss, it seems really ridiculous to think that man doesn’t love him.

He relaxes into his touch, feels a kiss on his forehead and smiles at him.

Percival looks at the paper bag, forgotten on his desk.

“Now let’s see what you brought for lunch.” The bag floats towards them and Newt lets out a gasps and a flustered laugh when he feels himself being yanked over Percival’s lap.

Newt sighs, content. He forgets about everything else and allows his boyfriend to feed him.


End file.
